Any Way You Need Me
by Romainebell
Summary: After Yuuri's true feelings are revealed, Wolfram is quite desperate.


What Yuuri had said that day weighed heavily upon Wolfram.

_"You're joking, right, Wolfram? I saw that you actually liked me..."_

At this thought, Wolfram, face flushed, turned in the bed, and delivered a powerful kick to his fiancé's side. "Gyaah!" Yuuri recovered quickly, examining himself for bruises. "Wolfram!"

"Hmph!" Wolfram turned once more, away from the other. However, Yuuri had had enough of these surprise attacks, of which had been happening all night. "Wolfram, what's your problem?" The addressed did not respond, instead grabbing away all of the blanket and wrapping himself in it, leaving none for Yuuri. "Wolfram, nothing's going to change unless you make it change! If you're angry, talk to me about it!" At this, Wolfram narrowed his eyes and sat up. Yuuri felt a chill go down his spine as the temperamental young man slowly turned his way.

"Is this all a joke to you?" Yuuri blinked a few times. "What do you mean by 'joke', Wolfram? My kingship? I thought you'd know by now that I am completely serious abou-"

"No, you wimp! Us! Our engagement! Are _we_... a joke?" Wolfram looked a bit unsure of himself, as if he were afraid of the answer. Yuuri let out a long sigh. "That's what this is about? Jeez... you know, it doesn't make sense to hold somebody to your customs when they're a stranger to your country. I mean, I know I've been dodging the subject for a while, but I thought it was obvious that it'd be impossible."

"Impossible..." Wolfram stared blankly at Yuuri.

"Well, yeah, because we're both guys, you know?"

Wolfram hung his head at this. "I see."

"You do? So we can call this off? Thanks for understanding, Wolfram!" Yuuri was genuinely relieved. Now all that confusion was dealt with and he'd be available and free of worry for other possible love interests, finally without Wolfram breathing down his neck every two seconds.

What happened next was very unexpected. A long, low noise - a sob, coming from Wolfram's direction. He seemed to be breathing quite heavily, and the covers had small wet spots, presumably from his tears. Yuuri didn't know what to do. "W-Wolfram, what-?"

He suddenly found himself pushed to the bed, pinned down by the other. "Wolfram? What are you doi-?" He stopped mid-sentence as Wolfram glared at him with tear-filled eyes. "You... you led me on for so long and you weren't even planning to... to go through with it! You... I fell in love with you! /_For_/ you! And y-yet... this is what I get, I suppose..." Wolfram loosened his grip of Yuuri's wrists and sank down onto him, burying his face in the other's chest.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Yuuri piped up. "Wolfram... did you really love me?" There was no answer. Assuming that meant yes, he gently patted Wolfram's back a few times. "It's okay... you can find someone else to fall in love with, a girl this time, and-"

"No!" Wolfram lifted his head to once more glare at him. "It's not that easy! There's not that many wimps out there in the world like you! No one else would... work..."

They both were quiet for a moment, dwelling on their respective situations. Finally, Wolfram said something, very softly, as if speaking so that only he could hear. "What was that, Wolfram?"

"If I were a... woman, would you love me?"

Yuuri did not know what to say to this. On the one hand, if he said yes, it wouldn't make sense not to go through with the engagement. If he said no, it would break Wolfram's heart. Well, not like it wasn't already broken, but... he also risked Wolfram leaving again.

"Ah, well, that's... er..." _Maybe I should just answer him sincerely... but do I even know the answer? _Wolfram's glare was beginning to unsettle him, so he looked away nervously.

"Look at me, wimp!"

"I'm trying to think!"

"Hmph!" Wolfram left his place on top of his (perhaps former) fiancé and sat by the edge of the bed, his usual pout replacing the glare. Secretly, though, Wolfram had hope. Since the only reason Yuuri had been rejecting him all this time seemed to be because of his gender, it may be that if he could convince Yuuri that that did not matter...

"No."

Wolfram, not expecting this answer, continued to hold his position. However, realization began to sink in, eventually, and he turned to look back at the other. Yuuri appeared tormented, as if this decision had been a very difficult one to make, which it no doubt was.

"Wolfram, I really like you... you're very important to me, but as a friend and beloved comrade, not... not as a lover. I'm sorry."

Wolfram took on the same tormented expression, eyes hollow and empty. Without a word, he rose and left the room. Yuuri did not follow him. He probably wanted to be left alone anyway. Yuuri knew that he, himself, certainly did. A night without Wolfram! A blessing... yet, it wasn't the same. Several times, Yuuri tried to fall asleep, but without the familiar kicks and smacks, had a hard time.

At dawn, the young Maou decided to get a head start on his paperwork and left his room.

"Intriguing! An interesting challenge you've offered up indeed. Of course, nothing is ever too challenging for I."

"Just get it done."

"Right, right, of course, Your Excellency. I've already planned it out in my head. However," Anissina gazed slyly at the other, "I will need certain ingredients." Wolfram shuddered as he began to imagine what Anissina meant. "For example... a hair of His Majesty's, as well as a vial of his saliva. And I am counting you to get your brother on the same page, for a procedure such as this one will require a substantial amount of Maryoku. It might be safe to enlist Günter as well, and anyone else who is available."

"Alright, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you very much, Your Excellency." Anissina curtsied, and Wolfram took it as his signal to leave the strange setting of her workplace. Walking down the hall, he smiled gleefully to himself.

"Yuuri will love me..."

AN: No, it's not what you're thinking! Well... probably not. It's not a love potion, that's what I'm saying. Meh. I kinda suck. xD

I'll release Chapter 2 soon~!


End file.
